Chemotherapy from a combination of Adriamycin with the drugs ifosfamide and decarbazine (DTIC). An additional drug, mesna is used to protect the bladder's lining. Groups of 4 patients will be treated to higher doses of rhlL-6. Bloods and urine will be taken and EKGs. PFTs, CXRs, and CTs will be used to monitor the effects of chemotherapy and the strength of patients' hearts.